Brave New Year
by Teacup Poney
Summary: Où le Docteur rencontre plus triste que lui (et, contre toute attente, fête le Nouvel An).


Note : Dans cette histoire de réveillon, il est question de suicide, de dépression, de troubles de la personnalité, bref, à lire avec prudence, même si c'est censé être réconfortant.  
(J'ai eu un problème avec mes guillemets dans Word, du coup j'ai été obligée de rejoindre l'équipe des tirets. Moi je préfère l'association guillemets + tirets, mais tant pis.)  
Bonne lecture et bonne année.

(Trigger warning : mentions of suicide, depression, anxiety, BPD, all the fun stuff. It is supposed to be heartwarming though.)

* * *

— Quoi _encore_ ?

Le Docteur était fatigué.  
Sa vie trépidante suffisait d'ordinaire à dissimuler sa lassitude, mais un simple morceau de tissu avait réduit à néant tous ses efforts : en fouillant dans ses caisses d'archives à la recherche d'un manipulateur de vortex hors d'usage à bricoler, il était tombé sur un vieux gilet à capuche.

Le gilet de Rose.

Alors que ses deux cœurs manquaient simultanément un battement, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'imaginer comme elle devait être heureuse à présent, avec cet autre Docteur qui lui était en tout point semblable et qui, cruellement, n'était pas lui.  
Une fois que ses pensées s'étaient engagées dans cette voie, il n'avait pas été en mesure de les arrêter – c'eût été comme essayer de stopper une glissade à mi-course sur un toboggan aquatique. Dans un tourbillon de regrets et de culpabilité, les images de visages autrefois familiers s'étaient imposées à son esprit ; le pauvre Jack qu'il avait dû abandonner sur le Satellite 5 ; Martha Jones (elle avait eu raison de partir, avait-il réalisé avec un sourire mélancolique) ; l'avant-dernier représentant de son espèce qui était mort dans ses bras, le laissant seul dans l'Univers ; et puis Donna.  
Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour oublier ce qu'il avait dû lui faire.  
Soudain, l'épuisement de ses quelque neuf-cents années s'était abattu sur ses épaules. Parfois, il se disait qu'il avait vécu bien trop longtemps ; peut-être valait-il mieux qu'il attende calmement son heure en évitant de se mêler des affaires des autres. Le moment venu, personne ne l'obligerait à se régénérer, après tout.

C'était sur ces sombres réflexions que le T.A.R.D.I.S. avait décidé d'émettre un signal d'alerte.

_Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. _

Avec difficulté, le Docteur finit cependant par détacher son regard des objets hétéroclites qui jonchaient le sol. Jusqu'ici, il avait toujours pu faire confiance à son vaisseau. Il se leva d'un bond et examina l'écran de la console : le T.A.R.D.I.S. semblait absolument tenir à ce qu'il atterrisse en un point bien précis de la banlieue de Paris, où tous les signaux s'affolaient. Quelque chose de terrible allait se produire, et il pouvait l'empêcher.

Bah, il attendrait calmement son heure une prochaine fois. Sans perdre plus de temps, il entra les coordonnées suggérées par le vaisseau et abaissa un levier. La salle de contrôle s'ébranla, il se cramponna à la console pour garder l'équilibre, et quelques instants plus tard, l'engin s'immobilisa bruyamment. Avant de sortir, il jeta un coup d'œil à la date : le 31 décembre 2019. Oh, les aliens _adoraient_ programmer leurs invasions pour les fêtes de fin d'année.  
Pour faire bonne mesure, il attrapa un petit sifflet de cotillon dans un tiroir (ce genre de langue de papier qui se déroulait en émettant un pouêt-pouêt supposément festif), puis il tira la porte extérieure. Son grincement lui sembla sinistre, sans qu'il sût dire pourquoi.

La cabine bleue s'était matérialisée dans une salle de bains exiguë. Le Docteur lui donna une tape affectueuse, saluant cet inhabituel sens de la précision. Il sortit son tournevis sonique de l'une de ses poches intérieures et scanna la pièce : aucun signe de vie extraterrestre. Dans le lavabo traînaient plusieurs pinceaux de tailles différentes, une boîte d'aspirine, des fards à paupières et du mascara. Un agréable parfum d'amande flottait dans la pièce, et derrière lui, il entendait couler un bain. Vraisemblablement, un être humain de sexe féminin, assez désordonné et souffrant peut-être d'une migraine, se préparait simplement pour une soirée du Nouvel An ; il commençait sérieusement à se demander si le T.A.R.D.I.S. ne s'était pas trompé d'endroit.  
Et pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à se défaire de cette sensation lugubre qui s'était emparée de lui à l'instant où il avait ouvert la porte. Une profonde tristesse émanait de cette pièce, il pouvait le sentir dans l'atmosphère.  
C'est alors qu'un reflet métallique attira son attention dans le miroir qui commençait à s'embuer. Il fit volte-face et son regard tomba sur une rangée de lames de rasoir, soigneusement disposées sur le rebord de la baignoire.  
Alors il comprit.

Il resta pétrifié pendant une fraction de seconde.  
_Non, non, non, stupides humains.  
_  
Reprenant ses esprits, il ferma le robinet d'eau chaude, s'empara des lames et les jeta précipitamment dans les toilettes, comme si elles lui brûlaient les doigts. Après réflexion, il vida également le contenu de la boîte d'aspirine dans la cuvette et tira la chasse d'eau, un geste anodin qui venait de prendre une dimension dramatique.

— Sortez d'ici.

Le Docteur fit volte-face. Une jeune femme se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte et brandissait une brosse à cheveux dans sa direction. Derrière un maquillage charbonneux digne d'une couverture de magazine, ses yeux semblaient furieusement résolus, et pourtant sa bouche tremblait imperceptiblement. Elle portait un T-shirt représentant une sorte d'éponge jaune humanoïde, un jupon noir de danseuse, et ses cheveux rassemblés en chignon étaient _mauves_.  
— Joli maquillage, tenta le Docteur. Vous sortez quelque part ?  
Elle ne répondit pas. Son regard glissa furtivement vers la baignoire, puis elle remarqua la présence du T.A.R.D.I.S. ; elle laissa échapper la brosse qui s'écrasa à grand bruit sur les dalles de céramique.  
— Vous êtes le Docteur.  
Voilà une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas.  
— Comment le savez-vous ? demanda-t-il, intrigué.  
— J'ai trop de temps à perdre sur Internet, apparemment.  
Son ton se voulait léger (elle avait visiblement choisi de faire comme si de rien n'était), mais au même moment, ses jambes la trahirent et elle dut s'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire. Le Docteur se précipita vers elle et la scanna rapidement à l'aide de son tournevis.  
— Ça va, je vais bien.  
En effet, l'instrument ne révélait aucune atteinte sérieuse des signes vitaux, hormis une hypoglycémie modérée.  
— Je vois juste un peu d'étoiles, c'est tout. Écoutez, Docteur, un autre jour, j'aurais adoré vous voir débarquer dans ma salle de bains, mais là...  
— Vous étiez occupée.  
— Désolée, fit-elle en haussant légèrement les épaules en guise d'excuse. Ne le prenez pas mal.

Il la considéra quelques instants. Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air de quelqu'un qui comptait mettre fin à ses jours deux minutes plus tôt. C'était d'autant plus glaçant. Il avisa l'inscription qui ornait son T-shirt : l'éponge en question tenait un arc-en-ciel entre ses deux petites mains jaunes et déclarait "Best Day Ever" d'un air profondément extatique.  
Elle sembla remarquer son intérêt :  
— Je pensais que ça ferait rire les ambulanciers, dit-elle en esquissant une sorte de grimace.  
— Vraiment ?  
Devant l'insistance de son regard, elle finit par baisser les yeux.  
— Vous avez raison, ce n'est pas drôle.  
— Non, répondit-il en déglutissant avec difficulté.

Il dansa brièvement d'un pied sur l'autre, considérant ses options. Il ne pouvait certainement pas la laisser seule. L'emmener à l'autre bout de l'Univers pour lui changer les idées paraissait déplacé, voire insultant. Il ne pouvait pas non plus la déposer de force aux urgences, puisque physiquement, elle allait bien – il s'en était fallu de peu. Peut-être avait-elle des amis ou de la famille qu'il pourrait contacter ? Non, elle n'aurait certainement pas envie de les voir, étant donné les circonstances. Une seule solution lui semblait convenir.  
— Vous aviez quelque chose de prévu pour le réveillon ? s'enquit-il en sortant le cotillon de son manteau.  
Elle leva vaguement les yeux au ciel.  
— Parfait, dans ce cas vous êtes coincée avec moi.  
— Est-ce que j'ai le choix ?  
Il secoua silencieusement la tête et tendit sa main libre pour l'aider à se relever. Elle finit par s'en saisir à contrecœur. À peine debout, elle bascula légèrement en avant et dut se raccrocher à lui pour rattraper son équilibre.  
— Vous êtes sûre que vous n'avez rien pris ? s'inquiéta-t-il, soudain très sérieux. Vous n'allez pas me mourir sur les bras, promis ?  
— Non, c'est juste que… Eh bien, je n'ai rien mangé depuis une semaine.  
Il haussa un sourcil.  
— Je voulais avoir l'air passable quand on me trouverait, poursuivit-elle à mi-voix, visiblement embarrassée.  
Ah, d'où le maquillage de défilé. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, ne trouva rien à dire et la referma avec un bruit de poisson rouge. Il décida de changer de sujet.  
— Comment vous vous appelez ?  
— Alice.  
— D'accord, Alice, attendez-moi à côté et ne perdez pas ça, dit-il en lui confiant le cotillon.

Il la poussa gentiment hors de la salle de bains et ferma la porte derrière elle, puis il croisa son propre reflet dans le miroir, juste à temps pour voir sa mine joyeuse se décomposer ; ses yeux lui renvoyaient un regard à la fois désemparé et infiniment las. Il avait perdu trop de monde. _Faites qu'elle ne soit pas la prochaine, s'il vous plaît. _De toutes ses forces, il ferma les paupières et prit une grande inspiration.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il avait déjà repris contenance ; soudain très déterminé, il courut dans le T.A.R.D.I.S. en quête de deux choses bien précises. Un court moment plus tard, il ressortit les bras chargés, s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte de la salle de bains et se ravisa : la baignoire presque pleine le dérangeait viscéralement.  
_Voilà qui est mieux_, se dit-il en retirant la bonde.

Il sortit de la pièce avec un sourire aussi large que la lune, une sorte de barbecue portatif dans une main et un gigantesque paquet de chamallows dans l'autre.

Il faisait déjà presque noir. Le salon était à peine plus grand que la salle de bains ; il débordait de bibelots qu'il aurait été curieux d'examiner plus en détail s'il n'avait pas eu plus important à faire.  
Alice était assise au bord d'un canapé jaune citron, les bras autour de ses jambes, le regard lointain. Elle avait l'air perdue. Après tout, elle n'avait pas prévu d'être là ce soir, songea-t-il en réprimant un frisson.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda-t-elle avec suspicion lorsqu'elle le vit arriver.  
— Feu de camp portable ! La meilleure invention du XXIIe siècle, déclara-t-il, un peu trop enjoué. Nous allons pouvoir faire griller des chamallows en plein milieu de votre salon.  
Cela lui avait semblé tout à fait réconfortant et approprié, sur le coup, mais l'idée lui parut d'une faiblesse extrême une fois énoncée à voix haute.  
— Je ne mange pas vraiment de chamallows, répondit-elle, visiblement embêtée pour lui.  
— Ah, mais ce sont des chamallows de chez Régalon, sur Vénus. Zéro calorie ; deuxième meilleure invention du XXIIe siècle.  
(C'était un mensonge éhonté, mais la pauvre chose avait besoin de sucre.)  
— Si vous le dites, soupira-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que vous m'offrez à boire, avec ?  
Il se mordit les lèvres : il n'avait pas pensé à la boisson. Alice secoua la tête d'un air exagérément offusqué et disparut sous le comptoir qui séparait le salon de la cuisine. Il entendit quelques jurons ; un instant plus tard, elle revint avec deux bouteilles. Il leva un sourcil inquisiteur.  
— La Choulette, meilleure invention du XIXe siècle.  
— Fantastique, approuva le Docteur.  
Il sortit son tournevis qui émit une fréquence de décapsulage, puis il le pointa vers le feu de camp portable qui s'embrasa sur le tapis, juste en face du canapé, comme s'ils avaient passé des heures à disposer des bûches et du petit bois pour une flambée parfaite.  
— Euh, dites, vous êtes sûr qu'on ne va pas mourir brûlés ? Ce serait un peu contre-productif après votre intervention.  
— C'est brillamment conçu, ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit-il en trinquant avec elle.  
Il préféra ne pas porter de toast. "Au fait que vous ne soyez pas morte" ? "À une meilleure année que 2019" ? Non, décidément, rien ne pourrait convenir.  
Sans un mot, il lui tendit une brochette et ils s'installèrent sur le tapis, côte à côte, adossés au canapé. Bientôt, un parfum de guimauve grillée embauma la pièce. Si l'on ne tenait pas compte du fait qu'il venait d'empêcher un suicide, la situation avait quelque chose de confortablement familier.

— Eh, finit-elle par demander au bout d'un moment, brisant timidement le silence, ça va peut-être vous paraître bizarre, mais vous n'étiez pas censé avoir des cheveux très courts, une veste noire et de grandes oreilles ? Tenez, regardez.  
En quelques clics, elle afficha une photographie sur son téléphone pour appuyer ses propos.  
— Oui, mais c'était avant, dit-il en sortant ses lunettes d'une énième poche pour examiner le cliché de plus près.  
Elle pouffa discrètement.  
— Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de drôle ?  
— Non, rien, c'est bête.  
Il fit en sorte de ne pas paraître offensé et reporta son attention sur l'écran ; l'image était floue et vraisemblablement prise à la dérobée, mais c'était bel et bien lui. Il sourit avec nostalgie. Il avait passé de bons moments dans cette neuvième version de lui-même. La dixième version, qu'il incarnait actuellement, avait certes plus de cheveux (s'il devait être parfaitement honnête, il _adorait_ ses cheveux), mais elle était aussi plus difficile à vivre ; tout cet enthousiasme était épuisant à maintenir après ce qu'il avait vécu. La voix d'Alice le tira de ses pensées :  
— Elle était aussi sur Internet. Du coup, vous changez de forme lorsque vous êtes censé mourir, c'est ça ?  
Il ne s'étonnait même plus.  
— Oui, c'est à peu près ça.  
— Vous devez être très vieux, remarqua-t-elle en plissant ses yeux noirs (l'espace d'un instant, il eut la sensation de les avoir déjà croisés, même si c'était impossible).  
— Assez, oui.  
— Et vous ne _pouvez_ pas mourir ?  
— Pas vraiment, non.  
— Comme vous devez être fatigué, murmura-t-elle avec compassion.  
Il soutint son regard mais ne répondit pas. Il n'était pas sûr que cette vérité soit bonne à énoncer ; et puis, ce n'était pas de lui qu'ils étaient censés parler.  
— À mon tour de poser une question, risqua-t-il.  
Elle baissa les yeux mais il continua :  
— Pourquoi ?  
La pièce sembla se vider de tout son oxygène. Il était allé trop loin.

Comme il s'apprêtait à s'excuser, elle prit la parole, contre toute attente, s'adressant manifestement à la dernière guimauve de sa brochette :  
— Je… C'est bien le problème, je ne sais pas.  
Il retint sa respiration et attendit qu'elle poursuive.  
— Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie de vous expliquer pourquoi tout est si dur, en fait ce serait la moindre des choses puisque je vous ai dérangé et –  
— Vous ne m'avez pas dérangé, c'est moi qui suis entré par effraction, vous vous souvenez ?  
Elle croisa son regard, tentant courageusement de sourire en dépit de sa bouche qui tremblait de plus en plus.  
— Enfin bref – elle hésita un instant et finit par reposer la guimauve solitaire sur le paquet – j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir vous le dire. Désolée.  
Il y avait un moyen, réalisa le Docteur. Si le fait de partager sa souffrance pouvait la soulager, alors…  
— Vous permettez ? demanda-t-il en approchant précautionneusement ses mains du visage d'Alice.  
— Comme dans Star Trek… ?  
Il acquiesça en souriant.  
Elle ferma les yeux en guise d'accord tacite et prit une inspiration tremblante. Délicatement, il plaça alors les doigts sur ses tempes et ferma les yeux à son tour.

La violence de sa douleur le fit chanceler.

Rien n'aurait pu le préparer à cela ; ce n'était pas très différent de la peine et des regrets qui l'avaient accablé un peu plus tôt dans le T.A.R.D.I.S., mais tout était tellement plus concentré, puisqu'elle n'avait pas neuf-cents ans. Il y avait aussi de la colère, une rage brûlante exclusivement dirigée contre elle-même. Comment pouvait-on se détester à ce point ? Et puis il y avait le vide. Rien à voir avec le vide intersidéral, non ; c'était un vide existentiel, la conscience oppressante du fait que la vie n'avait aucun sens. Il se demanda combien de temps quelqu'un pouvait survivre à une telle sensation de _vide_. Et pourtant, dans ce maelström de souffrance et d'angoisse surgissaient çà et là quelques moments de grâce, de bonheur absolu. C'était d'autant plus cruel : la douleur finissait toujours par revenir à la charge. Il n'y avait pas d'issue. À part –

Ce n'est qu'en ouvrant les yeux qu'il réalisa qu'il avait rompu la connexion.

Elle ouvrit les paupières à son tour ; deux grosses larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.  
— Venez ici, dit-il en l'attirant instinctivement contre lui.  
— Je ne suis pas très câlins, protesta-t-elle.  
— Vous survivrez à celui-ci, répondit-il doucement en entourant sa petite silhouette de ses longs bras.  
Elle finit par l'enlacer à son tour et fondit en larmes sur sa veste rayée.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, ses sanglots s'espacèrent et laissèrent place à des excuses étouffées.  
— Désolée.  
— Ne le soyez pas.  
— Vraiment désolée.  
— Ça suffit.  
Le Docteur avisa soudain une petite harpe celtique posée dans un coin de la pièce.  
— Vous jouez ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.  
Elle tourna la tête pour voir de quoi il parlait et en profita pour s'extirper de son étreinte.  
— Plus depuis un moment, non, répondit-elle en soufflant dans un mouchoir qu'elle jeta ensuite dans le feu.  
En effet, plusieurs cordes étaient cassées, constata-t-il en regardant plus attentivement.  
— C'est dommage, j'aime bien la harpe, moi.  
Et c'est alors qu'il comprit pourquoi cette jeune humaine suicidaire lui semblait si familière, sans l'avoir jamais rencontrée. C'était évident. Comment avait-il fait pour passer à côté ?  
Un sourire, le premier véritable sourire de la journée, illumina le visage du Docteur.  
— Quoi ?  
Il secoua légèrement la tête de gauche à droite sans cesser de sourire.  
— Mais _quoi_ ?  
— Finissez votre chamallow et mettez des chaussures, je vais vous montrer quelque chose.

Il s'éclipsa pour garer le T.A.R.D.I.S. dans le salon (il n'avait pas exactement envie de la faire repasser par la salle de bains s'il pouvait l'éviter). La porte bleue grinça de nouveau, et il retrouva Alice au même endroit qu'auparavant, finissant de lacer une paire de Converse à paillettes.  
— Très bon choix, commenta-t-il en agitant ses propres Converse rouges.  
Elle s'approcha timidement du vaisseau.  
— Est-ce qu'il est vraiment plus grand à l'intérieur ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix teintée d'espoir et d'incrédulité.  
— Jugez-en par vous-même.  
Il fit une sorte de révérence théâtrale en indiquant la porte ; elle ne se fit pas prier.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils atterrissaient en plein milieu d'un trottoir parisien, au pied de l'enseigne d'un grand magasin.  
— Vous m'emmenez faire les boutiques ?  
Elle avait l'air déçue.  
— Suivez-moi. Oh, un escalator !  
Il adorait les escalators.  
— Bon, normalement, je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça, poursuivit-il en ignorant son expression interrogative, mais techniquement, je ne vous déplace pas sur votre ligne temporelle, je vous emmène juste à la Fnac, alors je crois que ça devrait passer. Oui, ça va aller... Enfin je pense. Faites-vous toute petite, au cas où, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.  
Il se dirigea vers le fond du magasin, d'un pas si rapide qu'elle dut pratiquement courir pour rester à sa hauteur. Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant le rayon de disques qu'il recherchait. Le rattrapant tout juste, elle ouvrit bravement la bouche pour protester, quand il brandit un album en manquant de l'assommer :  
— Et voilà !  
— Et voilà quoi ?  
— Regardez !  
Fébrilement, il observa l'émotion s'emparer du visage de la jeune femme alors qu'elle examinait la pochette.  
— J'ai fait un _album_ ?  
Ce fut tout juste s'il se retint de sauter sur place.  
— Plusieurs, même. Vous êtes excellente, je savais bien que vous me disiez quelque chose et –  
— J'ai fait un album.  
— Oui. Et regardez comme vous êtes belle.  
Surexcité, il lui prit le disque des mains pour le retourner ; au dos, un portrait stylisé d'Alice illustrait la liste des morceaux. Elle devait avoir quelques années de plus et ses cheveux étaient turquoise, cette fois-ci, mais c'était indéniablement elle.  
— C'est moi.  
— Oui, acquiesça-t-il de nouveau, affectueusement moqueur. C'est vous. Bon, en revanche, ça n'a pas eu l'air de s'arranger pour vos cheveux.  
Elle ne releva même pas la plaisanterie ; elle contemplait l'album, parfaitement immobile à l'exception de ses yeux qui scrutaient le moindre pixel de la pochette.  
— Est-ce que je peux l'écouter ? demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.  
— Et puis quoi encore ? Je risque bien assez de problèmes comme ça. Allez, venez.  
Il remit l'album en place et la prit par la main.

De retour dans le salon, elle resta étrangement calme pendant quelques instants.  
— Ça va ?  
— Je crois que oui, articula-t-elle lentement.  
Le regard lointain d'Alice croisa finalement le sien ; son visage s'éclaira et elle partit chercher deux autres bières.  
— Je suis d'humeur à réveillonner, maintenant, expliqua-t-elle. Refaites votre truc avec le tournevis.

Quelques Choulettes plus tard, ils riaient comme des baleines au coin du feu. La semaine de jeûne aidant, elle était adorablement alcoolisée, quant à lui, il était simplement de très bonne humeur (biologie supérieure de Seigneur du Temps). En plein milieu d'une histoire drôle où il était question d'un Sontarien qui rencontre un Judoon dans un bar, il s'interrompit soudain : il venait de repérer sur une étagère une figurine représentant une éponge jaune, la même que sur le T-shirt d'Alice. Ou peut-être était-ce un fromage ?  
— Dites, cette éponge, commença-t-il en se levant pour attraper la statuette.  
— Bob ! s'exclama-t-elle affectueusement.  
— Non, moi c'est le Docteur, vous vous rappelez ?  
— Mais non, Bob l'Éponge !  
Il haussa les sourcils.  
— Vous ne connaissez _vraiment_ pas Bob l'Éponge ?  
Devant son hochement de tête confus, elle laissa échapper un éclat de rire et se leva d'un bond – pendant un instant, il craignit de la voir tomber dans le feu artificiel, mais elle tenait remarquablement bien l'alcool, tout bien considéré. Elle le poussa gentiment d'un coup d'épaule et farfouilla dans un tiroir sous la télévision.  
— Tadaaa, s'exclama-t-elle en lui lançant un DVD.  
Il l'attrapa au vol et constata qu'il représentait toujours la même éponge humanoïde survoltée. "Bob l'Éponge, saison 2", pouvait-on lire sur la boîte.  
Alice alluma la télévision qui se mit à brailler un slogan publicitaire pour des réparations de pare-brises à bas prix.  
— Pardon, il faut que je trouve la zapette. Pardon, pardon.  
Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à baisser le volume à l'aide de son tournevis sonique, un jeune homme apparemment nommé Krys apparut à l'écran pour vanter les mérites de ses nouvelles lunettes. "Avant, j'avais les oreilles décollées ; mais ça, c'était avant."  
— Oh ! s'écria le Docteur.  
Elle leva la tête de ses recherches frénétiques, surprise.  
— Non, je viens de comprendre quelque chose, c'est tout, dit-il, radieux.  
— OK, c'est parti pour Bob, annonça-t-elle finalement.  
Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé avec la télécommande retrouvée, ainsi que le reste de la bière et des chamallows. Le générique démarra ; la bouche pleine de guimauve, Alice le chantonna distraitement, ce qui les fit glousser tous les deux. Deux épisodes plus tard, le Docteur dut bien l'admettre : cette éponge était brillante.

À la moitié du DVD, il sentit une tête tomber sur son épaule : elle dormait déjà. Il attrapa un plaid qui reposait sur l'accoudoir et la couvrit en essayant de ne pas la réveiller.  
— Docteur ? fit-elle d'une voix endormie.  
Trop tard.  
— Oui ?  
— Est-ce qu'il y aura bientôt un traitement ou quelque chose… pour les gens comme moi ?  
Il ferma les yeux en repensant à toutes les tentatives infructueuses de manipulation du cerveau humain qui avaient, pour la plupart, nécessité son intervention in extremis. Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui répondre autre chose.  
— Désolé, non.  
Elle soupira.  
— Je m'en doutais un peu.  
— Vous allez vous accrocher quand même, hein ? dit-il en passant un bras autour d'elle.  
— C'est une manie chez vous, les câlins.  
— Oh. Pardon.  
Il laissa quand même son bras. Il aurait détesté ne rien pouvoir tenter pour la réconforter. Résignée, elle blottit un peu plus sa tête et, à mi-voix, répondit à sa question :  
— Je vais essayer.  
— Ça me va.  
Il baissa imperceptiblement le son de Bob l'Éponge et la regarda s'endormir du coin de l'œil. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire d'elle. L'emmener avec lui dans le T.A.R.D.I.S. ? Ou lui faire confiance, la laisser reprendre la musique et veiller sur elle, de loin ? Lui rendre visite régulièrement en priant pour ne pas arriver trop tard ? Il aviserait le matin venu. Pour le moment, tout ce qu'il pouvait lui fournir, c'était une épaule sur laquelle dormir.  
Dehors, des sifflets et des cris retentirent. Il regarda l'horloge de la télévision : minuit.

— Bonne année, Alice. 


End file.
